


Carry on, Fifteen Years

by JediCat1965



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Filk, Gen, Parody, Poetry, Song Parody, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: I completely blame this on a Twitter post that wasd captions "15 years and you are done"I'm no poet or song writer but here's the result.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Carry on, Fifteen Years

Carry on my wayward sons  
Fifteen years and you are done  
Lay your weary heads to rest  
Don't you cry no more. 

You had to rise above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond Chuck's illusions  
As you were soaring ever higher  
He thought you flew too high. 

Though your eyes have seen some are still like the blind men  
Speak your mind and they'll think that you're madmen  
Hear our voices when you're dreaming and you'll hear them say

Carry on my wayward sons  
Fifteen years and you are done  
Lay your weary heads to rest  
Don't you cry no more. 

Masquerading as FBI for a reason  
You've fought a big bad every season  
Chuck can claim to be the wise man  
But it surely means that he don't know  
With stormy seas you've moved our emotions  
Tossed about we're like ships on your ocean  
If you set a course for winds of fortune  
You'll always hear our voices say

Carry on my wayward sons  
Fifteen years and you are done  
Lay your weary heads to rest  
Don't you cry no more. 

Carry on, we will always remember  
Carry on, Winchesters will live on forever  
Because your life's no longer empty  
Escape the heaven made for you. 

Carry on my wayward sons  
Fifteen years and you are done  
Lay your weary heads to rest  
Don't you cry no more.


End file.
